Shaggy, MY Shaggy
by eclaregurl
Summary: A new case sends Deeks reeling into the past to find something he lost, and memories he had always hoped to share at the right time. And some he just wished he would forget. Intersted? I hope so! Please read!
1. We've been thinking

**(A/N: Hey, all! New story! Sorry I do this alot, but sometimes it helps me think of where I'm going with my other stories. Anyway, I feel I may have made a few of the characters a little OOC in this chapter, please forgive me. It was a little neccessary, I hope to not do that as much. Also, I do not own NCIS LA or any of its characters, I only own Kodi Starling. Hope you enjoy it!)**

Deeks walks into the small work area, and the first thing he is greeted with is Callen and Sam blocking his path. "You know Deeks, we've been thinking," Callen told him.

"You know that's never good," Deeks joked, trying to hide his surprise at them appearing in front of him.

Sam smirked, "Well, more like totaling."

"Right and we realized you truly do look exactly like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. I mean think about it, you've got the hair, everyone says you are Shaggy, you've got Monty who can smell a bomb," Callen said.

"Not to mention, we've seen you eat," Sam chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny guys," Deeks laughed slightly at his own expense before looking around concerned, "Have you guys seen, Kensi? She is never late."

Callen suddenly stopped laughing, "Your right, I don't know where she is."

An ear piercing whistle was heard throughout the building, Looking up the three saw Eric beckoning them to join him in Ops.

"We can't find Kensi," Sam informed him.

Eric gave them a weird look, "Kensi has been up here in Ops with us for the past three hours." Eric walked back into Ops muttering about his "crazy teammates".

"Oh," they said before Callen and Sam smirked. "Wait till we tell Kensi you were worried about her!" Callen said racing up the stairs with Sam right on his heels chuckling.

Deeks stood there for a moment before recovering, "Hey! Wait! Come back!" Deeks dropped his things and chased them up the stairs.

Moments later, Deeks stumbled into Ops, causing everyone but Hetty to stifle laughter. "So, glad you could join us, Mr. Deeks," she told him.

"Uh, yea, hi, uh what's up?" Deeks stuttered.

"New case," Eric said with a 'duh, what else?' look on his face.

"Right," Nell said to get everyone's attention again, "This man, Corporal Tyler James, was killed this morning, when the police found him there was a girl of barely seventeen hanging around, they picked her up she was covered in blood. She won't speak to anyone."

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, she is waiting for you to pick her up and take her to the boat shed. Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, you need to check out the scene see if they missed anything. I do hope this will be an open and shut case," Hetty told them, before walking away and mumbling, "Though they never are."

With Sam and Callen talking to the girl in the boat shed

"The police gave us your personal items as well; they are analyzing and testing the blood on your clothes for us," Callen said to the curly blonde haired girl who just looked away obviously angry.

"Here, G," Sam said handing Callen her license.

"Thanks, Sam," He said as he read the name, "So 'Kodi Starling' you want to explain to us what happened? Trust me it's best to come clean now, because we are just going to prove that you killed Corporal Tyler James, so you better explain to us why and what happened and we can all go home that much faster."

Kodi glared at Sam and Callen, "I did NOT kill, Ty!"

"Then you better tell us who did real quick," Sam told her.

"You wouldn't understand or believe me," Kodi mumbled before she just huffed, crossed her arms, and glared at an upper corner of the room.

"Fine, don't tell us," Callen shrugged as he stood, "When you feel like talking just let us know Sam and I will be right outside, Kodi."

Just as Callen and Sam left the small room, Kensi and Deeks walked into the boat shed. "When we arrived at the scene there was only some blood spatter, the cops there told us what they knew and things they gathered," Deeks explained, "Is that the girl? She looks familiar to me…"

"She hasn't said much only, and I quote, 'I did NOT kill, Ty!' she won't tell us who though. Her name is Kodi Starling," Callen explained.

"Ko-" Deeks said before gasping and whispering as he ran to the door of the room, "Princessa Kodella…"

When Deeks swung open the door, Kodi didn't move until he spoke, "Princessa Kodella!"

Kodi spun to face him and jumped out of her chair. As she began to run to him, she was crying and spoke, "Shaggy! My Shaggy!"

"Shh, Princessa, Shh," Deeks said as he held her tight and gently swayed back and forth.

Suddenly Kodi's eyes shot open and she pushed him away, "No!"

"Wha-? Prince-," Deeks was cut off.

"No!" Kodi screamed, "Only my brother can call me that!"

"But-But Kodi, I am your brother!" Deeks countered.

Outside watching, Sam, Callen, and Kensi looked at each other confused, "Brother?"

**(A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review!)**


	2. Te amo, Kodi

**(A/N: Now the movment you have been waiting for, chapter 2! This is mostly a flashback chapter. Enjoy! I only own Kodi.)**

"No! My brother would not leave me alone with that-that woman! My brother would not just leave never to return. A REAL brother would not leave his 'Princessa' alone with their abusive mother who treated her just like a slave that got her money!" Kodi screamed at him.

"Kodi, you don't understand, I had to leave, Mom made me leave!" Deeks yelled back.

Outside the three were still watching the scene unravel. "We really should give them privacy," Kensi said trying to force herself to move but was unable to.

"How could she make you leave, Marty? And if she did, if you loved me why didn't you take me with you?" Kodi cried.

Deeks face and voice softened, "Kodella, of course, I loved you then, and I love you now. You are my baby sister."

Kodi still had tears streaming down her face as she whispered, "Then why would you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, Kodella. Believe me I wanted to take you with me. You were four years old…" Deeks began.

_*Flashback to about 13 years previous*_

Marty Deeks walked into his house carrying a fast food dinner and groceries, "Kodi! Mom! I'm home from school, work, and the store! I brought dinner!"

A four year old Kodi, ran in giggling, "Shaggy!"

"Hey, Princessa Kodella Maria Deeks!" Marty said dropping his things on the counter and picking Kodi up.

Kodi kissed Marty's cheek and rested her curly head on his shoulder, "I misseded you, Shaggy."

Marty hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, "I missed you too, Kodi. I always miss you when I go to school then work right after. But I'm glad I'm home with you."

"Me too," Kodi whispered holding him tight and bringing her hand up and placing her thumb in her mouth.

Marty sighed as he rocked her for a moment, he knew she was getting too old to suck her thumb but he knew besides him, her thumb was really the only security she had. Yes, Mom was around, but not like she was when Marty was Kodi's age. Since Dad left and was put in jail she went into a fast downward spiral. "Here, Kodella," Marty said placing her in a chair and placing some food in front of her, "Eat. I'm going to take mom some food."

"Ok," Kodi said stabbing her macaroni with her fork.

Marty cautiously walked into his mom's room with a plate of food. He was unsure what the drug of choice was this week. "Hey, Momma! I brought you some dinner, your favorite, macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes!"

His mom turned to him with a strange smile. "Hey, baby boy. I luffs you! Yous such a good boy!" she slurred.

_Alcohol, and lots of it if I don't get her to eat now she will pass out and not wake of for a few days, _Marty thought. "Momma? I was wondering," Marty began trying to pull this off without her freaking out, "You know I graduate in about a month?"

"Yes, baby boy," she slurred once more as she moved some of his long hair behind his ear.

Marty watched her move his hair, _Momma hasn't done that since I was little, when she cared about herself and others. _Marty cleared his throat he didn't want to go there now, "Momma, I talked to the dean of the college, and he said it would be fine if I had Kodi with me she could stay with me. That is if its ok with you, you could get some help. I promise I would take good care of her, Momma." Marty was so busy trying to say it he didn't notice his mom's face change.

"Martin Elijah Deeks, how dare you try to steal my baby from me? GET OUT! GET OUT! BE OUT OF HERE BY MORNING! I NEVER WANT YOU TO COME NEAR HERE AGAIN! IF YOU DO, I WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT FOR A RESTRAING ORDER, AND IF YOU THINK THEY WOULD TAKE A CHILD FROM HER MOTHER YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" She seethed just before she passed out.

Marty ran out of her room, tears threatening to show themselves, _Momma… I love you, and I love Kodi If I want to see either of them in the future I have to leave! No! I can't cry! Kodi must not know there is anything wrong!_

"Shaggy!" Kodi giggled as she squirmed out of her seat and away from her empty plate and ran to him.

"Hey, Kodella, time for bed, sweetie," Marty said lifting her up.

She stuck out her bottom lip, "But 'M not tired!"

"Ok, but I'm going to bed, I'll miss you!" Marty said.

"Oh! Lookie look! 'M tired!" Kodi giggled forcing a yawn.

"Come on, punkin!" Marty forced a laugh and walked with her toward her room. Kodi was already yawning and almost asleep.

"Sleep together?" Kodi begged.

Marty couldn't say no ever, but especially now, "Of course, Princessa." Marty laid her on her pillow that was there from the night before and pretty much every night before that, it was always easier when she had nightmares. "Here," he whispered handing Kodi her Lisa Frank horse that he gave her and was just starting to be smaller than her.

Kodi rolled over to face him when he laid down next to her. "Podemos hablar, por favor? Quiero practicar, Shaggy. ¡Me gusta español!" She giggled.

Marty smiled remembering the day he was practicing his Spanish and she giggled and tried to repeat him. Since then he taught her everything he learned in Spanish. "No creo que necesita la práctica, Princesa. Pero no veo nada de malo en ello."

Since Marty saw no harm in one last Spanish conversation, Marty and Kodi talked for a half-hour before Kodi allowed herself to fall asleep. Marty brushed a few curls from Kodi's face and kissed her temple, "Te amo, mi Kodella Princesa."

Marty laid there slightly sleeping for a few hours before beginning to pack his things. He had half of his clothes packed when Kodi started to whimper. Climbing back in bed next to her, Marty picked her up and rocked her, "Kodi, its ok. Shaggy's here. What happened?"

Tears were streaming down her face when she looked up at him, "He came back, Shaggy! He came back, and hurt Mommy, hurt you, then he hurt me lots!" Kodi curled into him, holding his shirt tight. As he sat there rocking her, Marty thought hard about packing up her things and taking her with him. _Momma wouldn't even notice if she was gone. I could keep her safe. But what if Momma did notice? I would be put in jail for kidnapping! I would never see them again! I'm sorry, Kodi! I can't risk never seeing you again. _Marty thought as he kissed her bangs and held her.

When Marty was sure she was asleep, he placed her back under the covers kissed her hair and placed a small piece of paper on the table; it had just 5 words on it, "Lo siento. Te amo, Kodi." Packing up the rest of his things, he walked to the door of the room, as much as he tried not to, he looked back, and whispered, "Good bye, Princessa."

*End Flashback*

"Lo siento. Te amo, Kodi," Deeks said wiping her tears.

"I-I kept it, I wanted to believe it but you-you never came looking for me," Kodi whispered holding him.

"Kodi," Deeks said taking her chin so she would look in his eyes, "Kodi, YOU are the reason I became a cop. I have been looking for you since I became a cop."

**(A/n: I may have gone a little overboard but I had to do something that would make Deeks leave and leave Kodi. Suggestions always welcome! [I have too many stories to sort through in my head so sometime I need some help! :)])**


End file.
